Loose Ends
by Rocky Oberlin
Summary: Windy, her cat, and White Blaze go to the Moon to expain a few things to the exiled Silver Millennium royalty


Loose Ends  
  
One Shot  
  
Rocky Oberlin  
  
Disclaimer: Through the whole story I didn't claim Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I still don't, but I do claim Windy and her cat.  
  
AN: Someone asked for me to clear up some loose ends I had accidentally left at the end of my story. The feeling given at the end isn't my actual feelings; I'm just giving what a reviewer wanted.  
  
This story won't have Serena and Rowen going to Queen Serenity and cleaning her clock for what she did. Windy will be doing all the talking, let's leave the lovebirds alone.  
  
Windy was chuckling as she appeared in the plane Serena and Sam had left. She thought it was funny how Sage proved to Lita that he wasn't going to let her go. It was even funnier when his father stepped in and asked if Sage planned on marrying Lita after a kiss like that. Windy didn't think that the two could have gone any redder then they did. It surprised Windy that Lita could even get that red considering Windy didn't remember Lita ever blushing like that.  
  
Windy had to check on some things before she could leave this assignment and White Blaze decided to come with her. He sat by her feet giving his own cat laugh at the memory of the proper Sage getting teased enough to blush a flaming red. Next to him a black cat calmly cleaned herself while her traveling companions composed themselves. First on the list was the family Serena and Sam had left. They saw that everything was as it was supposed to be. Another had come by to change the memories of the family, but the memory still hurt the ghost. No one should ever outlive their children, but car accidents were chancy things. The ghost should know since that was how she died.  
  
To stifle curiosity, Windy went to check on Grandpa Hino and his shrine. She smiled when she saw the spitting image of Ryo and the Mars Queen helping around her new home. Windy was glad that the spirit of Ryo's little sister was able to live in this time when she didn't even get the chance when the Silver Millennium was destroyed. It had saddened the Guardian when she saw the unborn girl die with her mother.  
  
"Do you think that we should let Ryo know he has a little sister here?" she asked White Blaze.  
  
The white tiger looked at the little girl and then, in a show of humanity, shook his head.  
  
"I agree. Let her grow up without destiny hanging over her head. He would worry needlessly about her when she has a new family of her own. Ryo has enough in the future with Mia," she smirked.  
  
Windy turned from the shrine and its new fire reader. The Guardian would have to thank whoever came to introduce the little girl to the priest when Rei had "run away". She now had a good home. Now the three had someplace else to go.  
  
"So, do you want to go with me to talk to some people on the Moon?" she asked. White Blaze just looked expectantly at her and the black cat jumped up and climbed to her shoulder. "I guess that you do."  
  
No one marked the passing of the woman and two cats just as no one marked their arrival. No one had seen them when they had stood there.  
  
***********  
  
The dust in the ruined Moon palace didn't stir as a pair of human feet and a set of tiger paws walked through it. If a mortal had walked through there, they wouldn't have seen anything, but the eyes of ghosts and cats can see more than any mortal could dream. They saw the trapped spirits of the traitorous kings, queens, and Sailors of the Silver Millennium.  
  
Windy stopped in front of the dead Moon Queen and bowed mockingly. The black cat jumped down after nearly being dislodged from her perch and sat down to gaze at the spirits. White Blaze just stopped in front of the Mars king and his daughter before sitting down to stare at them. He was sure that Windy would burst any of their bubbles of fancy.  
  
"Greetings royalty of the Silver Millennium," said Windy.  
  
The Earth king narrowed his eyes. "When are you going to let us out of this prison so we can go on with our afterlives?" he growled.  
  
Windy smiled brightly at him and said, "Never."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"The Jupiter royalty was able to leave and the Earth and Mars queens aren't even here!" protested the Mercury queen.  
  
"And why are we stuck here?" snarled Rei.  
  
Windy looked at the collected group calmly. "There's a reason why you're here," she said.  
  
"Would it be something to do with the fact that I'm not with Serena," snapped Darien.  
  
"Why isn't the Earth prince with my daughter?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
The Guardian looked up for a moment before looking down at the two cats. "Well?" she asked them. "Shall we tell them that their utopia is a pipe dream?"  
  
"What do you mean?" demanded the Venus king. "Princess Serenity was to marry Endymion. That way there may have been some peace in our solar system."  
  
The black cat looked at the Venusian king with a feline's contempt. White Blaze looked at the group and snorted. They both looked up at the human with them and then back at the imprisoned group. They both seemed to say, "Tell them".  
  
She looked back up from the two cats and smiled at them. "Well, the committee is in agreement. You get the whole story." Windy pushed on the air beneath her hands and pushed up like she was sitting on a countertop. Once she was settled on her seat of air, she started her explanation. "The whole idea that Queen Serenity had to marry her daughter off to Endymion to save the Silver Millennium was a bust. He would have treated Serena just like his father treated his mother." She gave the soul in question a hard look. "Real nice."  
  
The Earth royalty gave her dirty looks and the Moon Queen looked at her with an imperious look. "Explain."  
  
The ghost shrugged. "Do you remember the objections that the Earth queen gave before the Moon was attacked?" asked Windy. At the Moon queen's negative shake of her head, the ghost sighed and explained, "She wanted to break the betrothal between the two because of how he treated her in the past. And then, under the influence of the Imperium Silver Crystal with the orders of the Moon queen, he still treated her terrible. I don't know about anyone else, but I don't take to the idea of splitting up with your girlfriend because of a dream that you keep getting. There are councilors for problems like that."  
  
"I was being sent dreams from my future self," protested Darien.  
  
Windy nodded. "I understand, completely. You still left her on her own while you spoiled your future daughter rotten; several times, I might add."  
  
The black cat looked at the Earth prince and hissed at him. Windy just sighed and picked up the cat and murmured, "I know what he thinks of me, Missy. Don't worry about it." She set the cat down on her lap and allowed the cat to settle where she wanted.  
  
"So, he had every right to do that," protested the Mars king. "Princess Serenity should bow to his wishes because he has the power. Their child should learn to be treated like that and to know how to use her power."  
  
"Uh-huh. And where did you come up with that?" Windy asked. "When I grew up, my mom and dad were equals, worked together, and dad was called the head of the household because he made final decisions for the family with the help of his wife. That is what we were taught from the Bible. You just allow the husband to abuse his wife and terrorize his children. I sometimes wondered how Ryo managed to come out the way he did."  
  
"He was a weakling," muttered Rei.  
  
White Blaze snarled at the comment and Windy dropped down to the ground to calm him down. "Actually, he has more strength then you will ever dream. He has faced down his fears and enemies while you were throwing a temper tantrum over who was leader. He had to take over that role because of what he could do." Windy looked at Rei. "You are the one who was weak."  
  
"So you say that the Silver Millennium wouldn't have been saved by the marriage of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity?" snapped Mina.  
  
Windy shot her finger like a gun at the Venusian Sailor. "Bingo." She smirked at the lot and continued with her explanation. "If the princess was forced into her marriage with the idiot, I mean prince, then the Solar System would have split. I know for a fact that the Sun King would have made his objections very well known and the Outer Planets would have dropped their treaties like a hot potato. As for the Prince of Mars and Prince Rowen, I would have sent them someplace safe with all the people loyal to them. They may have stayed on the Sun with Prince Sage and the Sun King."  
  
"And what about the Jovian people?" asked Ami. "They were still thinking over their place in everything."  
  
Windy looked thoughtful for a moment. "They would have listened to their ambassador to the Moon and make their decision from there." She gave a wide grin to Darien. "I can guarantee you that if Lita ever saw you abusing Serena she would have taken her and gone back to Jupiter. Then you would have a note saying that she would not be coming back and Jupiter is breaking all ties with the Silver Millennium alliance."  
  
"You lie!" raged the Earth King.  
  
The Guardian looked affronted. "Me? Lie? If I knew that you hand any personal honor, I would call you out for that slight against me." She looked at him with a dark gleam in her eye. "You're luck my family isn't here. My brother alone would have you in a pretzel for throwing mud on my name like that. All I'm going to do is let you rot here for the rest of eternity or until God decides that it's time for you to go on to the rest of your afterlife, whichever comes first."  
  
White Blaze looked at the sister and first father of his human. The male sneered at the tiger and the girl acted like she was going to burn him with a fireball. He just heaved a cat sigh and batted at the ghost with him. When he got her attention, White Blaze looked back at the pair and then at the ghost again.  
  
"I got you," said the ghost. She looked at the two and simply said, "I would be very careful what you do or threaten to do to a mystic white tiger. Between him, Ryo, and the Ancient One, you would be in a serious world of hurt. The Ancient One is dead just like you and anything White Blaze tells him that angers him; he can come up and talk to you about. If you're lucky."  
  
Windy picked up her cat and motioned to White Blaze. "It's time for us to go." The ghost looked at the assembled group and waved. "I'll see you later. And by the way, I'll give your best regards to the Earth and Mars queens and the Jovian royalty. I'm sure that in their places of rest, they'll like to hear your warmest regards, even though they know it's just empty platitudes."  
  
"You never explained why they left," called the Moon Queen.  
  
Windy stopped. "No, I didn't, did I. They got to leave because their representative gave her loyalty to Princess Serena, Prince Sage, Prince Ryo, and Prince Rowen. They were reprieved; just like a dying man who comes to God in his last breath." Windy turned from the damned group. "I bid you good bye. May be we'll see each other again."  
  
She didn't heed any more of their cries to stop, but left with White Blaze at her side. The last thing the group ever saw from the departing trio was the black cat turning human and saying they didn't even deserve the explanation they got. It was out of the goodness of her human's heart that they got it. Then she changed back and left on her own. They were left to their own company for the endless centuries. 


End file.
